Myriad Mind
by fauxPROJECT
Summary: 12 step. Light's mind is just a jumbled variation of tales that try to make sense. The cold metal tugs at his wrists as the bed shifts loudly, with no regards to him. Light Yagami, L, and Kira. Yaoi.


Summary: 12 step. Light's mind is just a jumbled variation of tales that try to make sense. The cold metal tugs at his wrists as the bed shifts loudly, with no regards to him. Light Yagami, L, and Kira. Yaoi.

- LxLight jab at some kind of yaoi. (contains some sexual references!)  
- I lightened my usual writting style in this, and I hope seems different that other works I've written, I'd love a review!  
- Sequence in 12 steps, from Light not being Kira, Light being Kira, Death of L, and interaction with L inbetweenies.  
- Contains some sexual references, and gets a little dark towards the end. But I feel it's light enough to be a high T rated.

- Some scenes are from the actual show, but words may not be word for word and isn't all that..from the show. XD

Myriad Mind, fauxPROJECT.

* * *

1.

"Yagami-kun."

2.

"Cake?" He turns slightly at the man, a bony hand offering the childish decorated dessert. With a polite shake of the head he returns to his computer. "No, I'm fine."

"Up-tight, aren't we?" He almost chokes on his water.

"Excuse me?"

"No need to look for underlying meaning in what I've said, Yagami-kun." He presses the fluffy white cake to the peak of his lips then rolls it into his mouth, without peeking at Light.

Light purses his lips, and continues typing away.

3.

Light shifts uncomfortably against the cotton sheets. He can feel L's gaze on his shoulder blades and the staggering silence that lingers between the two. The moonlight is just barely peeking in, and Light doesn't mind rather. Well, somewhat.

The cold metal tugs at his wrists as the bed shifts loudly, with no regards to him.

Moonlight. Just moonlight.

Light shifts and tugs at the metal, his golden caramel eyes staring holes into the detective. He barely waits to see those wide, observant eyes to meet his.

"I'm not Kira." Which is true, for now.

But L is silent, and they stare. And Light isn't one to buckle, but his own muscles tighten at the tension that lingers.

"So far, you are eighty-three percent Kira." Light doesn't move and neither does L. He holds his breath.

His lungs are so tight.

"Then stop staring at me." He growls with a manly gruff,

but doesn't turn around.

4.

"Get away, I can smell the frosted cookies on your breath." Light grumbles and scoots his wheelie chair away. "I'm trying to investigate Higuichi, not the contents of your all-the-time snacks, L."

5.

When he touched the notebooks, it felt like someone else was sharing a body with him.

Memories upon memories hit his body like a tsunami taking his mind with the current. Some things are different, (likethefacthewantstoruletheworld.) and some things aren't.

Like: L, desserts, investigation, his own auburn hair,

and L.

"I can see why you'd be startled.." He trails off, but Light just stares back ignoring the creature.

With the jumbled emotions and supernova of realizations he wants to grasp the thick black matted hair ontop of L's head, because perhaps his body will know just what to do that his mind isn't so sure right now.

(But he is too kill L. That's all he knows. Inbetween, not so much.)

6.

"Twat." L sighs, and Light tenses up at the insult.

"Excuse me?" His face his hard, and chest is tight. It tightens even more at the sound of L's lackadaisical, monotone ness.

"You don't seem to be laughing much anymore, Light."

Something explodes in his chest, and his hands surge forward to the sugar stained collar of his white cotton shirt.

"Yagami-kun." Light corrects, gasping for air. L perks and eyebrow and purses his lips, and Light knows a million 'calculations' are processing through his brain.

"Yagami-kun." L agrees, and the silence is so harsh.

7.

He writes names in the notebook at a speed at which he cannot comprehend.

The characters are perfection as always, because Light Yagami is perfect, and never does wrong.

Light Yagami owns them, and controls their last breaths on this earth.

He goes to work the next day, all the souls and skeletons settled neatly inside his back pocket.

8.

"Kira likes the thrill of the hunt." L explains, trying to pull a plan from the matter of the universe itself. Out of thin air or the vast hills of imagination from his brain.

And Light can only silently agree, because sitting next to L and these frantic mind games make him hot, perspire,

"Yes, so this would be good.."

and aroused.

"So we just need to count on that Kira likes the thrill, well a little too much."

9.

His shoulders are even bony as they brushed against his own.

"Donut?"

"No thanks."

Sighs, grumbles and distant eyes. Could L's eyes gain even bigger dark circles?

Light didn't care much either way.

"L?"

"...Yagami-kun?"

They stare for a few moments, but L adverts his gaze first. Heavily Light rests a hand on his shoulder, and squeezes a little tighter than he should of.

Light stands up and merely walks away.

10.

"The Shiniga-"

The strangled breath on his lips and the caged beat of Light's heart.

His eyes are so wide. (Mygodthosearemarvelouseyes, Light realizes and has known.)

His knuckles are white and grips at his arms and his body is settled into his lap.

Light smirks as he feels the erratic heart beat in the man's rib cage start to fade into oblivion. Because this is victory, this is the top, this is the finish, and Light is selfish because he believes two people should never finish together. (Misaknowsthatmuch, but it's hard with her because she isn't..)

(He is so tempted to find out what the taste of death feels like on his lips..)

He pretends to sob with sadness, but he his happy and euphoric. Light embraces the tight body into his own and relishes the dead weight against his own muscles and feels deliciously good.

The light brushes of his lips against his cheek is so, so, so like ecstasy.

11.

The funeral is solemn. (But Kira will tell you a secret; he was hard the entire time.)

Everyone is quiet and Kira just stands, weeping as Light Yagami and wants his alone time at the grave.

Darkness laps the horizon and death floating in his nostrils.

Kira falls to his knees on the freshly set dirt and runs his fingers in the brown soil and rubbing his right cheek against the earth.

"L." He chuckles and sprawls against the grave, and rocks his hips once against the grave then turns on his back and starts to cackle uncontrollably. Because Kira has L forever now, and he's won.

"How is the weather?"

12.

_"Yagami-kun."_


End file.
